The present disclosure generally relates to a conveyor assembly. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a miniature conveyor assembly having either a center drive assembly or an end drive assembly including a pinch drive.
Many different types of conveyor systems have been used to convey materials over either short or long distances. Different types of drive arrangements have been utilized in such conveyor systems. One type of drive assembly is an end drive in which the conveyor belt is driven by a drive roller at one end of the conveyor assembly. Alternatively, a center drive assembly is positioned near the center of the conveyor run and is utilized to drive the conveyor belt from the center location. Both the center drive assembly and end drive assembly have various advantages, many of which relate to the location of the drive motor.
Typically, a center drive assembly includes a center drive roller that provides the motive force to move the conveyor belt and thus move articles supported on the conveyor belt. Although center drive assemblies have many space advantages, center drive assemblies create issues concerning the feeding of the conveyor belt through the drive assembly and the transfer of the rotation of the drive roller to the conveyor belt.